Yuki no Hitohira
by Aoi-Umay
Summary: Pair : AkaFem!Kuro. Kuroko Tetsuna jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya di dalam hutan saat kematian merengut ibunya. Hangat Akashi bersinergi dengan suhu tubuhnya yang selalu dingin, sedingin kepingan salju. Warn : typo, OOC, AU, DLDR. Hanya prolog!
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-sama,"

Panggilan lirih itu mengalun lembut dari arah belakang, pemuda yang dipanggil tidak berpaling, masih berkutat dengan dasi hitam yang melilit lehernya. Cermin di depan pemuda yang sebelumnya dipanggil Akashi memantulkan satu sosok gadis bersurai aquamarine panjang sepunggung, jemari pucatnya mencoba menarik rok lipit pendek berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya, mencoba menutupi sepasang paha yang terpapar udara luar.

Sang pemuda hanya terkekeh meremehkan menatap sosok yang terpantul pada cermin di depannya, kemeja biru sang gadis terkancing pada sisi yang salah, pita hitam melingkar pada lehernya melilit hampir mencekik, rok mini hitamnya terlihat lebih pendek dari seharusnya karena tidak dikenakan pada pinggang yang seharusnya.

Selesai mengikat dasi hitamnya sendiri dan mengenakan jas putih sekolahnya, Akashi bergerak mendekati sang gadis yang masih berdiri mematung di dekat pintu kamar, "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu cara berpakaian yang benar?"

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilanku Akashi-sama?" tanya sang gadis tertunduk malu, kedua jemari mungilnya bertaut gelisah sambil meremat ujung kemeja birunya.

Menurut sang gadis penampilannya saat ini sudah terbilang sempurna, dua bulan berlatih mengenakan pakaian modern —meninggalkan kebiasaan memakai kimono putih yang kebesaran, setidaknya dia sudah dapat membedakan mana garmen yang harus dikenakan di atas badannya, dan mana garmen yang harus dikenakan untuk menutupi area bawahnya.

Akashi berhenti tepat di depan sang gadis, menghela napas sejenak sebelum jemarinya bergerak lincah dan mulai merapikan penampilan gadis di depannya. Mulai dari merapikan surai aquamarine dan menambahkan bando berwarna putih sebagai penghias mahkotanya, dilanjutkan dengan mengancingkan kancing kemeja sang gadis pada lubang yang seharusnya, mengikat pita hitam pada lehernya dan terakhir merapikan rok hitam agar sesuai dengan posisi yang seharusnya.

"Kancing kemeja harusnya masuk pada lubang yang tepat, dasi jangan diikat terlalu kencang dan rok harus melingkar tepat pada pinggangmu. Mengerti?"

Sang gadis tertunduk diam selama jemari pemuda bersurai scarlet di depannya merapikan setiap jengkal penampilannya, dua bulan menetap satu atap dengan pemuda —yang ditemuinya di dalam hutan saat ibunya meninggal, membuat cinta yang tumbuh pada pandangan pertama menjadi semakin bersemi, menyeruak dan makin bergejolak.

Sentuhan yang selama ini diterimanya dari sang pemuda sangat berbeda, lengan hangat Akashi selalu menenangkan saat perasaan sedih menghantui dirinya. Lengan dan tubuh hangat yang dimiliki sang pemuda bersinergi dengan tubuhnya yang dingin —sedingin buliran salju, serta baritone yang mengalun menenangkan membuatnya hanya ingin mengunci suara berat itu selamanya dalam ingatan.

Apalagi ditambah dengan kebaikan yang pemuda itu berikan untuknya, membuatnya luluh lantah, membuatnya tak berdaya, membuatnya hanya akan bergantung pada pemuda itu selamanya. Ah... bukankah cinta memang membuat semua orang kehilangan logikanya.

Satu senyum dikulum Akashi pada gadis di depannya, "Kau sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

Dan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, dua bulan sudah cukup baginya hanya duduk diam di dalam mansion besar Akashi dan belajar bagaimana bersikap selayaknya gadis pada umumnya, dan saat ini adalah saat dimana sang putri akan keluar dari mansion besar sang pangeran untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tetsuna sudah sangat siap, Akashi-sama," lirihnya sambil meraih uluran tangan sang tuan muda dan menggengam tangan itu erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***YUKI no HITOHIRA***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Aka x Fem!Kuroko**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU, Yokai, Fantasy, Romence, Hurt/Comfort **


	2. Chapter 1 : Pertempuran

Dingin menyapu kulit dan menembus tubuh sehingga membekukan tulang, di saat manusia yang lainnya tengah membuai diri mereka dengan mimpi-mimpi, angan dan belaian hangat suhu kamar, sayang tidak untuk sesosok pemuda dengan surai crimson dan sebuah pedang platina di tangan kanannya, sorot matanya mengisaratkan dendam yang tak seharusnya belum cukup untuk ditanggung remaja lima belas tahun itu. Namun harga diri yang diajarkan mendiang kedua orang tuanya dan dendam yang bersemayam dalam hatinya, membuat tubuh kurang dari dua meter itu harus melangkah keluar dari mansion nyaman miliknya, menantang dunia malam, mengejar sosok yang melayang di depannya seolah mengejek dan menertawakan pahit dunia yang harus ditelannya.

"Sekarang adalah waktun kau membayar semuanya Yuuki-onna," desis kejam sang pemuda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***YUKI no HITOHIRA***

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatosi**

**Story by Aoi-Umay**

**Pairing:**

**Aka x Fem!Kuroko**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, AU, Yokai, Fantasy, Romence, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deting logam yang beradu dengan bongkohan es keras menggema dalam hutan di sudut kota, pertarungan tak dapat terelakkan lagi, tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan pada sang musuh dihadapannya, untuk menempuh satu tujuan yaitu menentukan siapa dari keduanya yang akan tetap berdiri di atas panggung kemenangan.

Bulan penuh yang kini bertengger gagah di dalam kelamnya pelukan malam bersinar indah membuat serpihan es dan tumbuhan yang membeku disekitarnya bermandikan cahaya bak permata. Sedikit demi sedikit es mulai terbelah dan hancur oleh pedang platina pemuda pemilik manik heterocrome,

Berlatar pada hamparan salju yang putih, bertarungan terus bergulir, mengalirkan emosi, amarah dan dendam menyatu menjadi satu kekuatan untuk pemuda bersurai crimson yang berniat mengenyahkan mahluk cantik berbalut kimono putih di depannya. Satu sabetan pedang dianyunkan berharap serangannya kali ini mengenai sasaran, namun karena tubuh sang lawan yang sudah terlanjur melayang menghindar, membuat pedang yang berbahan platina kembali hanya berhasil menebas pohon.

Tidak berhasil pada tebasan pedang sebelumnya, tidak menyerah, sekali lagi pedang diayunkan, menyerang wanita bersurai hitam sekelam malam, berbanding terbalik dengan kimono putih yang membalut tubuh semampainya, kulit pucatnya berbaur samar dengan tumpukan salju di sekelilingnya. Bukan bulan desember, bukan pula masuk musim dingin, tapi karena ulah wanita itulah hutan yang semulanya penuh warna hijau pepohonan berubah menjadi seputih salju.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku Yuki-onna."

Suara penuh nada tegas dan mengancam itu membelah sepi dan dinginnya suasana hutan, mencoba mengirimkan nada penuh ancaman dan intimidasi pada sosok yang melayang dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain. Kepedihan dunia padanya membuat sosok pemuda berusia lima belas tahun itu menjadi tegas dan kejam pada dunia dan kehidupannya. Kepergian kedua orang tuannya di depan kedua manik matanya, membuat hati nuraninya membeku bagaikan salju yang kini diinjaknya, membuat sorot polos pemuda lima belas tahun menjadi sorot penuh dendam seorang pembunuh, tak akan gentar, tak akan segan, belah hatinya sudah dimantabkan, niat sudah diikralkan untuk menuntut balas atas kematian kedua orang tuanya pada sosok cantik yang kini dikejarnya.

Bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pepohonan, manik aqua sang yokai mengintai pemuda yang mengendap-endap di dekatnya, sepasang tangannya sudah siap dengan jarum-jarum tajam yang terbuat dari es, senjata andalannya, senjata yang sama untuk menutup usia kedua orang tua sang pemuda, seringai dipasang ketika pemuda bersurai crimson itu mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dan sang yokai yakin puluhan jarum yang terselip disela jemarinya dapat dengan mudah menumbangkan pewaris terakhir darah Akashi.

Dari balik persembunyian sang yuki onna, jarum sepanjang dua puluh senti meter dan diameter empat senti meter dengan ujung yang runcing dilempar dengan sasaran pemuda yang sedang memasang posisi siaga, dan dengan mudah serangan itu dapat dihindari, namun sayangnya saat menghindari serangan pertama, sang pemuda tidak menyadari serangan kedua yang dilancarkan secara mendadak, membuat kemeja merah marunnya yang membalut tubuhnya terkoyak di beberapa bagian dan beberapa jarum menghujam tubuhnya, ujung jarum yang runcing menyayat kulitnya dan menembus pada dada, tangan dan kaki.

Tubuh kurang dari dua meter itu merosot jatuh, kedua kakinya kebas karena jarum yang menancap pada kedua kakinya, sebelah tangan merengkuh dada dan beberapa bagian yang terdapat jarum berkilauan, darah merah merembes keluar dari jarum yang memecah saluran darah sang pemuda.

"Ukh..." rintihnya, sebelah tangan yang bebas mencabut satu persatu jarum yang menghujam dirinya, membiarkan darah menetes keluar dari bekas daging yang sebelumnya ditancapi jarum-jarum es.

Kekekan suara lembut merebut perhatian sang pemuda, sosok yang melayang tak jauh darinya terlihat sedang tertawa meremehkan, luka yang sebelumnya ditorehkan sang pemuda pada salah satu lengan sang yokai nampak tak diperdulikan, kedua manik aqua sang wanita terlihat meremehkan pemuda bersurai scarlet yang kini tengah terkapar di antara tumpukan salju, dan membuat salju putih disekitarnya merubah warna semerah surainya sendiri.

"Menyerahlah," lirih sang yuki onna, pandangannya melembut saat sadar orang yang menjadi lawankan kali ini hanya seorang bocah yang usianya kini tengah menyongsong usia remaja.

Namun, kata menyerah tidak pernah ada dalam benak sang pemuda, kata menyerah sudah dihapusnya sejak lama, tergantikan dengan kata balas dendam dan menuntut balas.

Selesai melepas semua jarum yang menyiksa pergerakannya, Akashi berdiam diri di tempatnya terbaring lemah, mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya dan menyusun srategi untuk mengenyahkan wanita yang sudah menorehkan luka yang sangat mendalam untuknya.

Melihat lawannya hanya bergeming di tempat, membuat wanita berbalut kimono putih itu mendekati tubuh pucat di bawahnya, sifat keibuannya menyeruak kepermukaan tanpa disadarinya. Melihat pemuda menawan itu meringkuk di atas salju putih dan dingin membuat sang wanita salju tergelak untuk membantu, mengabaikan setiap dendam yang dirasakan keluar dari aura sang pemuda, melupakan setiap sabetan pedang yang sedari tadi berusaha membelah dirinya, melupakan bagaimana heterochome sang pemuda yang menghujam tanpa ampun padanya.

Namun sayangnya, niat baik sang wanita salju harus terbayar dengan benda logam yang menghunus tepat di dadanya saat sang yokai mencoba mendekati sang pemuda dan hendak memeluk tubuh pucat itu.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tipu muslihatmu, dasar iblis," suara itu syarat akan ancaman dan penekanan, lebih dingin dari pada hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menguar dari tubuh sang yuki onna. Manik heterochomenya berkilat dalam balutan sang malam, tanda emperor eyes telah diaktifkan membuat pewaris terakhir darah Akashi dapat membaca setiap pergerakan sang lawan dan mampu mengetahui dimana pedangnya harus dihususkan untuk memotong nyawa mahluk menawan di depannya.

"Ukh—"

Setetes darah keluar dari belah bibir pucat sang wanita, mengabarkan bahwa pedang tajam Akashi berhasil menghujam fatal ke arah sumber kehidupannya. Keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, kini pemuda dengan surai scarlet itu berhasil membalikkan tawa meremehkan di depan sang yokai yang meringkuk sambil memegangi dadanya dan mencoba menarik kembali pedang yang bersarang pada dadanya.

Perih tak terkira saat benda logam itu dicabut dengan paksa dan kemudian dihempaskan jauh dari keduanya, setetes air mata mengalir membantuk sungai kecil pada pipi sang yuni onna dan berakhir menjadi buliran kristal bening saat mencapai salju di bawahnya. Kematian bukanlah hal yang dikhawatirkannya, hilang nyawa bukanlah suatu yang ditakutinya, membeku dan lenyap di tangan seorang bocah bukan hal yang membuatnya lakang kabut seperti sekarang. Yang paling di takutinya adalah tak ingin meninggalkan eksistensi manis yang kini berdiam diri sendirian di dalam pondok kayu jauh beberapa meter di belakang punggungnya.

"Tetsuna~" desisnya, sebelum tubuh bersimbah darah itu berbalik dan melayang pergi, meninggalkan tempat pertempurannya dengan sang pemuda.

Sang yokai sangat tahu, sangat paham apa yang akan menimpa dirinya sebentar lagi. Luka dari pertempuran sebelumnya dengan sepasang suami istri keluarga Akashi belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan hari ini pedang warisan itu kembali menghujam dadanya. Lenyap atau hilang adalah hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi sebentar lagi, dan sebagai seorang ibu, kakinya terus melangkah menuju segala pusat kehidupannya bernapas, terus mendekati pondok kayu tempatnya berdiam bersama satu eksisitensi yang mengubahnya menjadi pemburu, pembunuh keluarga Akashi, semuanya semata-mata dilakukan untuk melindungi satu-satunya belahan hatinya.

Pintu pondok terjeblak, meniupkan hawa dingin keseluruh ruangan pondok sederhana itu, "Tetsuna," panggilnya lirih.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat gadis manis yang sebelumnya menyibukkan diri menatap keluar jendela mengalihkan pusat pandangannya pada pintu depan pondok. Kedua manik azurenya terbelalak saat menyadari siapa tamu yang datang, kimono putih sang pendatang berubah warna menjadi merah, wajah pucat menghiasi wajah tamunya.

"Kaa-san," panggil sang gadis sambil melangkah tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**a/n :**

Mencoba untuk sejenak keluar dari zona aman bernama genre romance dan malah berakhir dengan fic geje yang absurd, Maaf malah nyampah dalam fandom KNBI. Ini semua hanya saya lakukan untuk menjawab tantangan seseorang, menyuruh saya untuk segera move on dari seorang fujoshi. (Padahal jadi fujoshi kan nggak dosa~)

Saya terima segala macam kritik, saran dan flame yang membangun. Dan akan memberikan penghargaan setingi-tingginya bagi para reader yang bersedia untuk review, fav dan follow.

Waktunya balas review...

**[S Kaze]**

Terima kasih sudah review... silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

ini sudah dilanjut... aku akan berusaha sekuat tebaga untuk menyelesaikan misi penting ini /plak/

oh~ jangan bayangkan adengan itu... aku nggak kuat jika ikut bayangin juga.

**[Aoi Yukari]**

Terima kasih sudah review... silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Yosh~ ini sudah diupdate chapter satunya. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan para reader, jika ada kritik atau saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

**[ChwangKyunEvilBerry]**

Terima kasih sudah review... silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga sesuai dengan harapan anda bahwa fic ini akan keren, tapi saya pesimis~ /pundung/

**[ ]**

Terima kasih sudah review... silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Yee~ ini sudah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan kelanjutannya, memang niat hanya bikin sedikit, karena takut bikin reader bosan.

**[Bona Nano]**

Terima kasih sudah review... silahkan review lagi jika berkenan. ^^

Yupz... benar sekali Kuroko bukan manusia, dia setengah manusia manis yang menawan XD kelanjutannya belum tentu keren tapi terima kasih kalau berkenan menantikan.


End file.
